Como los días nublados
by Kmiya
Summary: Spoilers DH. Porque no importaba cuan ensombrecido estuviera el día, ni cuan empapados quedaran las personas cuando llovía, al final siempre aparecía el sol, secando todo y regresándole el brillo a las cosas, como si nada hubiera pasado en realidad.


**Advertencia:** Spoilers de HP7, así que no quiero quejas.  
**Palabras:** 660.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Como los días nublados**  
_Lluvia _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Pequeñas gotas se podían escuchar provenientes de lo que seguramente eran los jardines, no podía estar segura, pues aquel lugar en donde se encontraba estaba cubierto por las tinieblas y muy alejado del exterior. Algunas gotas retumbaban con más fuerza, chocando contra el helado piso de piedra, esas eran las pequeñas gotas que lograban colarse hasta aquel oscuro recinto.

La joven, de cabellera rubia y algo sucia por su estadía en aquel lugar, miraba el techo con curiosidad, preguntándose si las gotas que escuchaban era indicio de que estaba lloviendo o tal vez era el lamento de alguna criatura, entristecida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquellos días. Tal vez era simple aguanieve, ella incluso llegó a pensar en una ocasión que era más probable que fuera eso último, puesto que era común que cayera en aquellas épocas, además de que era imposible que una criatura estuviera ahí y que no fuera detectada por sus captores.

Ella casi no hablaba, y no porque no tuviera que decir o alguien con quien hacerlo, pues no se encontraba sola en aquella mazmorra, el señor Ollivander estaba ahí, aunque el estado del pobre hombre era algo lamentable.

No, Luna prefería no decir palabra y escuchar el suave ruido que provocaban las gotas al chocar con el suelo, muchas veces imaginando que se encontraba en Hogwarts, saliendo de la clase de pociones, caminando por aquellos pasillos oscuros del castillo, sabiendo que podía salir de aquella zona en cualquier momento. Otras veces se imaginaba en su propia casa, observando desde su ventana como la lluvia inundaba todo el ambiente mientras terminaba de pintar el cuadro de turno.

Por un momento sus pensamientos giraban en torno a su padre, preguntándose si estaría preocupado al creer que algún Snorlak se la había llevado o si cayó presa de unos duendes siberianos. Pero siempre que pensaba eso último sonreía, segura de que su padre sabía que ella se encontraba en buen estado.

Aunque tenía que admitir que estar en aquel lugar muchas veces solo le hacía encerrarse aún más en sus pensamientos, escuchando solo el ruido que provocaba la pausada respiración del señor Ollivander y el suave golpeteo de las gotas.

Sus pensamientos parecían ser lo mismo, sino era su padre era Hogwarts, recordando las últimas reuniones del ED, preguntándose si Ginny y Neville no tenían problemas al tener que poner a los demás a practicar, resultándole a veces divertido ver como el joven Gryffindor al fin demostraba esa entereza que ella vio en el desde el primer instante.

Pero había unos pensamientos que le perturbaban de cierta forma y el protagonista siempre era Harry y sus amigos. Sabía que él estaba luchando, pero lamentaba que lo hiciera solo, pues al ser un chico –a veces muy cabeza dura- se podía dejar engañar fácilmente. Siempre tenía un pensamiento para aquel trío, deseando que nadie les encontrara y que estuvieran bien.

-Porque esto ya no es un juego y el mundo ya no es solo Hogwarts- Había dicho una vez, cuando llevaba más de dos días en aquel lugar, después de haber tenido un sueño perturbador, donde no se veía a si misma como Luna Lovegood, una joven Ravenclaw, sino como una chica normal, atrapada en una fría realidad.

Pero fue la última vez que se preocupo, sonriendo cada vez que el señor Ollivander le llamaba para saber si seguía con él.

Luna sabía que no valía la pena dejarse llevar por la adversidad del momento, porque, a pesar de las dudas o confusiones que pudiera tener en algún momento, sabía que esas pequeñas gotas que sentía eran de lluvia y que todo lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico en aquellos momentos se asemejaba mucho a la lluvia misma.

Porque no importaba cuan ensombrecido estuviera el día, ni cuan empapados quedaran las personas cuando llovía, al final siempre aparecía el sol, secando todo y regresándole el brillo a las cosas, como si nada hubiera pasado en realidad.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Aclaraciones: **

**· **Situado cuando la pobre de Luna estuvo encerrada en Malfoy Manior.

Me gusta Luna y me es un personaje muy complejo de escribir, por eso aquí sólo es perspectiva neutra. 


End file.
